Two-component reactive systems are well known in the art and include epoxy and hardener systems available in any retail hardware store. Generally, two-component systems have employed two separate rigid tubes in which each material is dispensed by a separate plunger and mixed such as described by Craig Blum, Two Component Adhesive Cartridge Systems, FAST, July 2008. Unfortunately, such systems suffer from complexity and costly apparatus to utilize.
A modification of this general approach is one in which there is a rigid tube having a smaller tube disposed therein and a complex plunger diaphragm engaging both tubes to dispense the reactive system (Sulzer Chemtech, Mixpac Peeler II product Brochure). These systems also suffer from complexity and present problems dispensing highly viscous systems and sealing issues due to the complex diaphragms needed.
Pliable containers, typically referred to as a sausage container, have been used for packaging many differing kinds of products such as meat products, cookie dough and one-component caulk and the like. They are well known such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,988,058; 2,460,963; 2,493,063; 2,604,244; 2,735,149; 2,870,022; 3,795,083, 4,233,341; and 5,480,067.
Two-compartmented sausage containers separating two reactive components are also known and typically have been used in applications for anchoring bolts in drill holes for fastening strengthening members to roofs and walls in mine rock formations. Examples of such two-compartmented sausage containers include those described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,778; 4,126,005; and 4,227,612.
Two-component reactive systems using sausage containers, such as two separate sausage containers within a single dispensing device having separate chambers are known such as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,244. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,006 describes a similar apparatus, but uses a two-compartmented sausage container in one of the chambers. In both of these, to ensure proper proportions and delivery of the dispensed components requires affixing of the ends to ensure good dispensing.
It would be desirable to provide a two-component reactive system that may use conventional single component sausage dispensing guns without any complex affixing while still achieving long shelf life when at least one of the components is reactive with water.